El Misterio Del Asesino
by Nekderp
Summary: El misterio del asesino se trata de un pony desconocido muy listo que asesina ponys por razones desconocidas y es deber de twilight y sus amigas detenerlo junto con celestia y las demas princesas capturarlo pasando trampas,pista etc. No se sabe nada del paradero del asesino pero por medio de las pistas que encuentran les ayudan en algo..Metete En Esta Historia Misteriosa
1. Misterio: Asesinatos parte 1-2

**Hola hola, ya que nunca me presento esta vez si y publico un nuevo fanfic, dejen sus review quiero ver su opinion para ver que mejoro de lo que ustedes me digas, osdejo aqui. **

**Misterio: Asesinatos parte 1/2 **

**_PonyVille 7:00 AM**

**Dia tranquilo como todas las mañanas twilight se para siempre temprano a recoger el periodico de ponyville para mantenerse informada de lo que pasa,**  
**twilight al leer el periodico siempre lee primero la seccion de noticias impactantes u echos o acontecimientos**

-Twilight.-Vostesando dice-Aaaahh veamos que abra en la seccion favorita- Twilight contenta pasa todas las paginas para ver su seccion favorita y empieza a leer

-Twilight.-Empieza a leer titulo echos por echos-Oooo vaya otra vez el gato de rarirty se quedo en el arbol-Sigue leyendo

_Cuando de repente Twilight se percata que hubo un asesinto_

-Twilight.-Soprendida y confundida-QUEEEEEE!-Grita confundida preguntandoce ¿por que un asesinato en PonyVllle?-

-Twilight:-Twilight se pregunta-Por que un asesinato, no tiene sentido ¿por que un asesinato en PonyVille uno de los lugares mas pacificos de toda equestria?

_Twilight lee una parte que dice que tambien han habido asesinatos en clouds _

-Twilight.-Que extraño,¿asesinatos? eso tengo que hablarlo con celestia pero primero tengo que despertar a spike

_Twilight va corriendo a despertar a spike y durmiendo como siempre _

-Twilight.-SPIKE SPIKE, despierta rapido-Le dice mientras trata de despertar a spike-

-Spike.-Se despierta con sueño y con los ojos caidos-¿Que twilight? ¿que paso?-Se pregunta el pequeño dragon confundido-

-Twilight.-Mira spike, los periodicos-Twilight le muestra el periodico en la seccion de los asesinatos-

-Spike.-Lee la seccion y se sorprende e del tiro se le quita el sueño-COMO QUE ASESINATOS!-Se pregunta gritando desesperado-

-Twilight.- No se, pero sea lo que sea tambien hubo asesinatos en clouds

-Spike.-Impresionado le dice a twilight-No se twilight, pero tengo miedo-Dice el joven dragon mientras se cubria todo el cuerpo con la sabana-

-Twilight.- Tranquilo spike no te va a pasar nada si estas conmigo-Lo dice mientras lo trata de consolar y quitar la sabana-

Spike.-Cuando de repente escupe una carta de celestia-

-Twilight.- Twilight abre la carta para ver que le tenia que decir celestia-

En la carta dice; Mi querida alumna twilight, te envio esta carta para que sepas que hay un asesino suelto, no se sabe su paradero pero los asesinatos comenzaron en cluds  
y se extendieron hasta PonyVille, mi querida te envio esta carta tambien para un proposito "capturar el asesino" necesito tu ayuda twilght necesitamos parar esto ya y ahora, los habitantes de equestria se estan alterando por estos acontecimientos, te pido que nos ayudes a capturar el asesino, te invito a mi castillo mañana al salir el sol y ocultarce  
la luna pero ten cuidado ese asesino es muy listo ya que los cuerpos no los deja completos el asesino los oculta y no deja huella no sabemos el proposito de que querar el asesino  
pero sea lo que sea el proposito debemos parale PD=Ten cuidado con tus amigas

-Twilight.- Al leer toda la carta-Rayos spike esto es serio celestia no esta jugando-Dice twilight a spike-

-Spike.- Esto es muy extraño-Se pregunta muy curioso

-Twilight.-Se alista para salir-Bien spike, voy a buscar a las chicas quedate aqui te lo digo en serio-Le dice al joven dragon preocupada-

-Spike.-Se le acerca a twilight-No me dejes solo

-Twilight-Le dice a spike- Tranquilo spike si se muy bien se que los echos han ocurrido a la media noche eso significa que no puede actuar en el dia

-Spike.-Recupera la gordura y le dice a twilight- Bien twilight me quedare aqui y protejere las cosas

-Twilight- Se acontenta- Bien spike me voy protejete bien 

**Twilight al salir cierra la puerta y coloca un capo protector para que no ponetre nadie, al salir se dirige a la casa de rarity pero al ver que no estaba de tanto toco la puerta  
se preocupo que no estaba y cambio rumbo a la casa de pinkie y noto que no estaba al ver que no estaba se preocupo aun mas y corriendo se fue a la casa a applejack**

-Twilight.- Grita para saber si esta applejack- APPLEJACK SOY YO TWILIGHT

-Applejack.- Sale de la casa y se le acerca a twilight preocupada- ¿Twilight que pasa?

-Twilight.- Abraza a applejack- Que bien que estes bien

-Applajack.-Confusa por la abrazada de twilight, preocupada le pregunta- ¿Que pasa twilight paso algo te sientes bien?

-Twilight.- Applejack es urgente ¿donde esta rarity y pinkie?-Pregunta casi que le da un paro-

-Applejack.- Si estan aqui con migo junto con rainbow y fluttershy,¿por que me lo dices?-Pregunta misteriosa mente

-Twilight.- Se sentia aliviada como si se hubiese quitado toda una tonelada de encima-Que bien, que alegria

-Applejack.-Le pregunta a twilight de nuevo y preocupada-¿Que paso twilight? parece que te hubieran dado una noticia mala

-Twilight.- Creeme es muy mala noticia ,vamos en donde estan la demas para decirles

_Applejack la lleva al granero donde estaba rainbow,rarirty,pinkie y fluttershy... al llegar twilight le dice sobre los echos de los asesinatos y todas se amotinan _

-Applejack.-Dice con miedo- Cuanta maldad, ¿por que alguien mataria en equestria?-Les dice a todas-

-Rarity.-Se hace dramatica- Que horrible, alguien que me de un sofa para desmayos

-RainbowDash.-Le dice a rarity- No seas tan dramarica, esto es serio

-Fluttershy.- Le empieza a temblar las piernas y a llorar como la tipica fluttershy-QUE HORROROSO-Dice casi llorrando y con miedo-

-PinkiePie.- Eso no es divertido- Les dice muy triste

-Twilight.- No solo aqui en PonyVille, tambien en cluds, pero no se preocupen celestia me envio una carta que decia que teniamos que reunirmos para discutir ese asunto, no solo me dijo eso si no tambien me pidio ayuda para capturar al asesino para parar esto de una nueva vez-Dice twilight seriamente a sus amigas

-Applejack.- Perfecto pero hay que tener cuidado

RainbowDash.-¿A que hora es la reunion?-Pregunta curiosamente-

-Twilight.- Al salir el sol y ocultarse la luna

-RainbowDash: Bien perfecto, ya se a quien voy a patear- Dice seguramente sin darse de cuenta que es un asesino muy listo-

-Fluttershy.- Yo no ire-Dice ocultandose de la vista de sus amigas

-Applajack.- Se le acerca a fluttershy- Tranquila fluttershy no dejamenos que alguien te ponga las manos encima-Le dice seriamente-

-RainbowDash.- asi es fluttershy y si lo hacen yo me ocupare de darle una leccion

-Twilight.- Asi es flutteshy todas nos protegemos entre si, no dejaremos que nadie te toca ni si quiera un pelo tuyo-Le dice acercando y seriamente-

Fluttershy.- Sale de su escondite y le dice a sus queridas amigas- Gracias chicas ya se que con ustedes puedo contar

**_Bueno aqui esta todo el fanfic dejen review para saber si les gusto por que creo que de aqui en adelante no dejo presentacion del capitulo _**


	2. Misterio: Asesinatos parte 2-2

**Misterio: Asesinatos parte2/2**

**_PonyVille 5 AM**

_Luego de que twilight hablar con sus amigas e acordaran reunirse en su casa para la reunion de celestia, twilight se le dio la curiosidad de leer otra vez el periodico pero acordo leerlos con sus amigas y espero a que llegaran hasta que luego llegaron_

_Cuando rainbow dahs,applajack,rarirty,fluttershy y pinkie pie llegaron twilight les abrio con cuidado sin causar ningun ruido a esta hora de la mañana_

-Twilight.- Dice en vos baja- Pasen chicas rapido-Les dice a sus amigas con cuidado sin causar ruido-

_Las chicas pasan a la casa de twilight sin hacer ruido con cuidado_

-Twilight.- Dice con cuidado-Tengan cuidado chicas y despertemos a spike para que no se quede solo y vaya con nosotros-Les dice dirigiendoce a la camina te spike-

-Fluttershy.- Le dice a twilight- Esta bien sin hacer ruido- Temblando les dice y con un poco de miedo-

-Twilight- Se acerca a spike y le dice-Spike, spike despierta es hora de levantarte-Le dice al joven dragon sin ruido-

-Spike.- Se despierta con un poco asustado- Esta bien twilight

_Al despertar a spike todos se reunen en la parte de abajo para leer el periodico del PonyVille_

-Twilight.- Abre el periodico-Bueno chicas vamos a ver que hay nuevo-Coloca la pagina de echos u acontecimientos-

-Rarity.- Ve una seccion del periodico que decia que desaparecio dos yeguas y un corcel-Que horrible, ya no solo asesina sino solo secuestra-Lo dice con curiosidad-

-RainbowDash.- Lee una parte del periodico que decia que habian hallado una pista y le dice a sus amigas curiosamente- HEY, miren chicas hallaron una pista-

-Twilight.- Ve la parte que dice rainbow- Si tienes razon rainbow, pero solo hallaron una persuña y dice que no han identificado quien es-Le dice a rainbow con una pisca de curiosidad-

-Spike.- Ve que va a salir el sol y escupe una carta le envio la pricesa celestia-

-Twilight.- Agarra la carta con su magia-

_En la carta: Twilight se que ya estas lista junto con tus amigas para venir a mi castillo pero no me voy a arriesgar asi que mejor te vengas en un hechizo de teletransportacion_

-Twilight.- Bien chicas ¿listas? la princesa celestia me dijo que era mejor irnos con un hechizo de teletransportacion-Les dice a sus amigas y al pequeño spike-

-RainbowDash.- Lista y preparada-Dice segura como si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar-

-Appejack.- Le dice a twilight-Lista twilight yo estoy preparada

-Rarity.- Lista

-PinkiePie.- Con un bolso de puro globos- Listaaaaaaaaa-Emocionada-

-Fluttershy.- Detras de pinkie se esconde- ¿Como puedes decir eso emocionada?-Le dice a pinkie-

-Applejack.- Se le acerca a fluttershy que se esconde detras de pinkie-Vamos fluttershy hablamos esto ayer, dijimos que no dejaremos que te pasa nada-Dijo muy segura-

-fluttershhy.- Sale de su escondite detras de pinkie un poco atemorisada-Esta bien applajack, se que no me traisionaran

-Twilight.- Muy bien chicas, vamos-Utiliza el hechizo de teletransportacion para ir al castillo del celestia

_Luego que twilight teletransporto a sus amigas y spike junto con ella, se encantraban en un salon con una mesa, y en ella estaba la princesa luna,candece y celestia_

-Todas dicen-Perdonen por la tardanza

-Celestia.- No importa, vengan sientense-Les dice a todas-

-Celestia.- Ve que spike tambien bien esta con ellas- Hola spike, no sabia que venias tambien

-Spike.- Le dice a celestia-Disculpad mi alteza por no avisar

-Celestia.- No necesitas disculparte spike, mientras mas mejor-Le dice al joven dragon sonriendo-

-Spike.- Gracias mi alteza-Le dice muy adradecido

Twilight,rarity,rainbow dash,applajack,pinkie y fluttershy se sientan junto con el joven dragon spike a discutir sobre la reunion

-Celestia.- Dice en voz alta-Hoy os e reunido para discutir un tema bastante relevante e perturbador que han pasado en equistria y cuando me refieron a "perturbador" me refiero a los asesinatos que han ocurrido a lo largo de estos dias, primero comenzo en clouds y se exparcio a PonyVille. La meta de esta reunion es parar los asesinatos y descubrir quien esta haciando esta clase y por que lo hace, informacion,pistas, necesitamos todo-Dice la princesa celestia muy seria como si algo se hubiera desatado-

-Luna.- Bueno, sabemos en donde comenzo los asesinatos

-Candence.- Aporta junto con luna un poco de informacion- Exacto, pero las desapariciones comenzaron en el reino de cristal

-Twilight.- ¿Desapariciones?, yo ley en el periodico de PonyVille que hubo unas desapariciones-Les dice aportando informacion-

-Applejack.- Respondo para reforzar la informacion de twilight- No solo eso, tambien hubo que hallaron pistas

-Celestia/Candence/Luna.- Dicen todas juntas sorprendidas- ¿PISTAS?!

-Applejack.- Respondu su comentario- Si, asi es, pistas

-Twilight.- Asi es celestia, hallaron un casco si no me equivoco creo que ley que lo hallaron en un callejon sin salida en PonyVille

-Luna.- Se pregunta curiosamente- ¿Por que un casco en un callejon sin salida?

-Rarity.- No lo sabesmos, solo sabemos que un grupo de investigadores hallaron el casco

-Celestia.- Necesitamos mantenernos en contacto con ese grupo de investigadores, pero lo que aun no comprendo ¿que clase de mente retorcida quitara un casco a un pony?

-Candence.- Se pregunta tambien- No lo sabemos, lo unico que demuestra el asesino es que es muy retorcido

-Celestia,. Pero conocemos a alguin que piensa casi igual la diferencia es que no asesina

-Todas se preguntan ¿quien sera?

-Celestia.- Les dice a todas- Es discort

-Discort.- Se aparece de la nada- ¿Me buscaban?

-Twilight.- Se sorprende y le dice a celestia- Princesa ¿discort? ¿es enserio?

-RainbowDash.- Despues de lo que iso

-Fluttershy.- No se queda con la boca cerrada- Me diran tonta, pero la princesa celestia tiene razon el unico con la mente loca como para ayudarnos a descubrir al asesino es discort

-Discort.- Le dice con agratitud a fluttershy- Gracias fluttershy, pero me temo que no las podre ayudar mucho

-Luna.- Confundida- ¿Explicanos discort?

-Discort.- Alza la voz para que lo escuchen lo que va a decir- Lo siento pero ese pony misterioso de quien hablan bloque mi magia e incluso es un poco peligroso

-Celestia.- Le pregunta a discort- ¿Como es eso que bloquea tu magia discort?-Muy curiosa

-Discort.- Cuando me entere de los asesinatos intente descubrir quien era pero no pude, lo unico que puedo ayudar es como piensa el asesino

-Candence.- Se pone de acuerdo- Bien entonces si sabes como son los echos ven a ayudanos

-Discort.- Riendose- Lo siento candence pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso, solo les puedo dar pistas ya que el asesino sospecharia y me mataria

-Celestia.- Suspira- Bueno discort esta bien, dinos ¿que podemos hacer?

-Twilight.- Acepta que discort puede dar ayuda- Bueno discort dinos

-RainbowDash.- Vamos discor que podes hacer

-Discort.- Solo les dire que busque el grupo de investigacion y protegerlos por que es una amenasa para el asesino

-Luna.- Bien perfecto

-Cesletia.- Bien gracias discort. Bien ya tenemos algo de informacion asi que doy por terminado la reunion pero antes de terminar la seccion tengan en cuenta que despues de esto tenemos que buscar a los investigadores pondre al tanto a los guardias reales luna y candence hagan lo mismo y twilight busca pista o cosas e cuando estes afuera tambien te encargo buscar a lo investigadores pero ten cuidado twilight no quiero que nada te pase

-Twilight.- Esta bien celestia, estare al tanto

-Celestia.- Bueno nos vemos en otra convocatoria-Celestia utiliza un hechizo para llevar a twilight y a sus amigas de manera segura a la casa de twlight-

_En la casa de twilight_

-Twilight.- Les dice a sus amigas- Muy bien chicas ya sabemos todo lo que tenemos que saber asi que tener cuidado

-PinkiePie.- Esta bien, lo malo es que lleve este bolso para nada-Dice con cara triste-

-Fluttershy.- Se acerca a pinkie-Tranquila pinkie podras utilizar ese bolso luego

-Rarity.- Bueno chicas es mejor que me vaya a mi casa ya que no se puede estar mucho por hay-Dice un poco asustada

-Twilight.- Esta bien, -se despide cuando salen sus amigas-tengan cuidado

_**ESTO CONTINUARA...**_


	3. El Encuentro Con El Chico Raro

**El encuentro con el chico raro**

_Luego de que twilight se despide de sus amigas entro a la casa con spike a descansar y a comer unos bocadillos antes de salir a buscar pistas y a los investigadores  
en PonyVille, twilight espero que se haga una hora segura de salir por si acaso por el peligro del asesino _

**_****PonyVille 12 PM **

_Twilight decide salir ya que es una hora segura, y lo acompaña spike ya que no se quiere quedar solo en la casa por miedo _

-Twilight.- Le dice a spike- Bien spike ¿listo para salir?-Le pregunta si esta preparado como el ya le agarro miedo al salir-

-Spike.- Le dice a twilight un poco nervioso- Cla-claro twilight, listo y preparado

-Twilight.- Bien spike recuerda que si pasa algo solo grita

-Spike.- Esta bien twilight- Le dice nervioso e asustadiso-

-Twilight.- Abre la puerta y sale con spike- Bien perfecto, vamos al callejon donde encontraron ese casco y a buscar a los investigadores

-Spike.- Le responde a twilight- Esta bien pero recuerda que hay que tenr cuidado-Le dice a twilight serio-

-Twilight.- Esta bien spike pero no creo que el asesino ataque en el dia

-Spike.- Solo es por tener cuidad twilight

_Twilight y spike caminan donde a acurrido el echo de la pista... y por el camino se encuentran a un pegaso raro, color negro,ojos rojos, melena negra con un mechon rojo y su cutie mark es unos audifonos roj__os que le cubren de rayos rojos __con un signo de interrogacion, twilight se le acerca al pegaso extraño_

-Twilight.- Se le acerca y le pregunta.- Disculpe señor, pero ¿usted es nuevo aqui?-Curiosamente le pregunta-

-Anonimo¿?.- Si señorita soy nuevo en PonyVille, Vine aqui por que me dijeron que aqui es muy tranquilo y pasifico

-Twilight.- Bienvenido soy twilight y creo que vino en mal momento-Le dice un poco triste-

-Suki.- Hola twilight soy suki, ¿y como es eso que vine en mal momento?

-Spike.- Se esconde por que no confia en el-

-Twilight.- Ve que spike se esconde detras de ella- Spkie sal vamos

-Suki.- Le dice a twilight como si nada- Tranquila twilight ¿no?, no se preocupe siempre son asi cuando me ven siempre piensan que soy un poco extraño por eso vine a PonyVille por que me dijeron que es muy tranquilo

-Twilight.- Arrepentida dice-Discalpar los modales de spike pero esta un poco nervioso por los asesinatos que han ocurrido

-Suki.-Se sorprende inesperadamente- ¿Que, como es eso posible?-Se pregunta diciendole a twilight-

-Twilight.- No lo se,pero sea lo que sea tenemos que atrapar a ese asesino

-Suki.- Y yo creia que por fin iba a estar tranquilo

-Twilight.- Me temo que no, pero de todas maneras te doy la bienvenida a Ponyville

-Suki.- Gracias señorita-Y le dice al dragon pequeño- Discalparme spike pero eso me pasa siempre asi que ya estoy acostumbrado

-Spike.- Le dice al chico raro- No se preocupe, estoy un poco nervioso

-Suki.- Muy bien pequeño dragon, bueno señorita twilight me tengo que ir

-Twilight.- Esta bien, nos vemos suki que te vaya bien-Le dice a suki mientras que se iba-

_Al irse suki twilight siguio rumbo junto con spike al callejon a ver si hay mas pistas y si estaban los investigadores,pero al llegar contando con suerte que estaban los investigadores _

-Twilight.- Se le hacerca al grupo de investigadores que solomente eran 3-Disculparme pero solo por curiosidad ¿son lo investigadores que descubrieron el casco?

-Investigador RR.- Si soy el investigador RR

-Investigador T.- Yo soy el investigador T

-Investigador X3.- Y yo soy el investigador X3 mucho gusto

-Twilight.- Se alegra por encontrarlos-Mucho gusto soy twilight-Dice con felizidad que le mostraba en el rostro-

-Investigador RR.- Mucho gusto twilight, pero digame una cosa ¿que hace en esta zona restringida?- Se pregunta-

-Twilight.- Vengo de parte de celestia

-Todos los investigadores sorprendidos dijeron "QUE"

-Investigador T.- ¿Vienes por orden de celestia?-

-Twilight.- Asi es, ella me convoco para buscarles para resguardarlos en un lugar seguro

-Investigador X3.- Deja me adivinar...el asesino nos busca

-Twilight.- Asi es, celestia quedo en acuerdo que cuando lo encontrabamos lo llevariamos a un lugar seguro- Dice twilight a los 3 investigadores-

-Investigador RR.- No importa que lugar estemos igual ya estamos condenados-Le dice a twilight-

-Twilight.- Se voltea y le pregunta-¿Como que condenados?

-Investigador X3.- Asi mi twilight

-Investigador T.- Les dice a sus compañeros.-Vengan chicos, aunque sea intentemoslo

-Investigador RR.- Tienes razon

-Twilight.- Les dice a todos tres- Entonces ¿vendran al castillo?

-Investigador. T/RR/X3.- Todos responden al mismo tiempo- Claro

-Twilight.- Feliz respondio-PERFECTO! siganme todos

_Luego al alcarar todo los 3 investigadores siguieron a twilight hacia su casa pero de repente se encuentran con suki el chico raro_

-Suki.- Ve a twilight- Oooo hola señorita twilight y el pequeño dragon ¿y quienes son sus amigos?- Se pregunta muy curioso-

-Twilight.- Hola suki, ellos son los investigadores que descubrieron el casco

-Investigador RR/T/X3.- Mucho gusto-Miran raro a suki-

-Suki.- Se da de cuenta que lo miran raro y responde su saludo- Igualmente

-Suki.- Le dice a twilight curiosamente- ¿Y a donde van?

-Twilight.- Al castillo de la princesa celestia, ya que ese castillo esta protegido por magia, no podran tocar a los investigadores

-Suki.- Aaaahh, Okey twilight que te vaya bien

_Twilight con spike llevan a la casa de twilight para ir al castillo y al irse suki se va y se mete a su casa y se asoma por la ventana para ver por donde van curiosamente como nuevo en PonyVille_

**ESTO CONTINUARA...**


	4. Palabras Confusas

**Palabras confusas **

**Despues de que twilight consiguiera a los investigadores y ese chico nuevo e misterioso que a spike le tenia miedo twilight llevo a los investigadores al castillo cuando vio la oportunidad ya que nadie le seguia y nadie la perseguia,twilight al llegar al castillo presenta a los investigadores a celestia, muy felices al conocer a sus majestad de inmediatamente celestia les dio una recamara segura con proteccion magica y los interrogan para saber cuanto saben del asesino, cuando el interrogatorio termino twilight se estaba a punto de ir cuando sucedio algo inesperado... **

_De repente un guardia estaba en el piso y twilight por curiosidad fue a verle _

-Spike.- Le pregunta a twilight mientras se dirigia al guardia- Twilight ¿que haces a donde vas?-Muy curioso-

-Twilight.- Al ir hacia el guardia le dice a spike- Solo es que me pregunto ¿que haces un guardia en el piso cuando deberia estar vigilando?

-Spike.- No lo se twilight

.-Twilight.- Llega donde esta en guardia tirado en el piso e intenta despertarlo si esta dormido- Hey, despierta no te duermas tiene un deber real como protector del castillo-Le dice al guardia tirado en el suelo desplomado-

-GuardiaReal.-Se despierta con los llamados de twilight confundido- Eeee?,eeee? ¿que paso?

-Twilight.-Le dice al guardia confundido-Estabas tirado en el paso y estaba muy nerviosa por que pensaba que estabas muerto

-Spike..- Se acerca y ayuda a levantar al guardia.-Por cierto ¿que te paso?

-GuardiaReal.- No lo se, solo se que de repente senti un golpe fuerte en la cabeza

-Twilight.- Se pregunta al guardia-¿Como que te un golpe?

-GuardiaReal.- A si es, un golpe de repente

-Spike.- Se pone nervioso con el caso del guardia- No, no,no... ¿sera que el asesino esta aqui?

-Twilight.- Se voltea a ver a spike-No lo se spike, mejor vamos a donde celestia y le avisamos

_Cuando el ocurrente caso del guardia twilight fue en busca de la princesa celestia para avisale sobre en echo, pero luego recuerda que celestia esta en la sala de reunion con luna y spike decide esconderce  
_

-Twilight al llegar a la sala de la reunion se dirije a celestia con cara de preocupada

-Celestia.- Mira como la esta mirando twilight- ¿Que pasa twilight, paso algo?

-Luna.- Si twilight dinos ¿que paso?

-Twilight.- Perdon por aparecer asi sus altezas pero parase que hay alguien aqui en el castillo, golpeo a un guardia en la cabeza

-Celestia.- QUEEE!-Sorprendida-

-Cuando de repente aparce discort

-Discort.- Les dice a celestia, luna y a twilight un poco enojado- ¿Que hicieron?

-Celestia.-Voltea ver a discort- ¿A que te refieres discort?

-Discort.- Les dije exactamente que pusieran a los investigadores en un lugar seguro, no en el castillo

-Luna.- Era el unico lugar donde esconderlo a demas... su habitacion esta protegida por un capo magico- Un poco seria por lo que dijo discort-

-Discort.- Bien perfecto, ahora trajeron al asesino al castillo

-Twilight.- ¿Que quieres decir discort?

-Discort.- No les dare nada de pistas por que los investigadores al interrogarlos ellos mismo dijeron

**(En el interrogatorio) **

-Celestia.- Bien chicos bienvenido, diganme que saben-Les dice a los 3 investigadores-

-Investigador RR.- Bueno mi alteza, tenemos varias pista aparte del casco que encontramos

-Investigador T.- Pudimos encontrar un pelo tambien en la escena del crimen

-Investigador X-3.- Pero sin los materiales necesarios no pudimos examinar el ADN ni siquiera su ARN-(El ARN son clases de celulas ededitarias que van de padre o madre a hijo)

-Investigador T.- Tambien encontramos una escritura en el cuerpo que decia "Nerapes es on"

-Twilight.- Se pregunta confundida muy confundida- ¿Nerapes es on? ¿que demonios significa eso?

-Investigador RR.- Creemos que quizas seria una palabra o otro idioma

-Investigador X-3.- Tambien tenemos otra palabra "Narapacse on"

**(Vuelven a la realidad)**

-Celestia.- al recordar lo del interrogatorio-Lo unico que dijeron fue "Nerapse es on" y "Nerapcse on"

-Discort.- No hace falta ver con los ojos en estado normal, confia en el cristal-Dice discort como para saber si adivinan que significa-

-Twilight.- Confusa de lo que dijo discort- ¿Que quieres decir?

-Discort.- No les puedo decir mas, aqui les dejo el acertijo

_Cuando discort se va el sonido de martillos, espadas y gritos dolorosos se escucharon no muy lejos donde estaba celestia, luna y twilight...  
_  
-Twilight,celestia y luna fueron a revisar en sonido que escucharon, al llegar al lugar habian 17 cuerpos en el suelo con multiples apuñaladas y golpes en la cabeza

-Celestia/Twilight/Lune.- Se sorprenden de los cadaveres en el suelo, no solo los cadaveres sino tambien por el numero que habia matado-

-Celestia.- que clase de mounstruo aria esto-Se pregunta junto con twilight y luna-

-Luna.- INCREIBLE, INCREIBLE!

-Twilight.- Noto algo que estaba escrito en los cuerpos-Miren, hay algo escrito en sus cuerpos-Dice mientras miraba los cuerpos-

-Celestia.- Mira cada cuerpo junto con luna para ver que dicen

-Luna.- Cada cuerpo tiene una palabra escrita

-Twilight.- Y cada uno los enumero

-Todas se ponen a leer los cuerpos enumerados- 1=Te 2=Me 3=Tes 4=En 5=Mi 6=Ca 7=Mi 8=No 9=Su 10=Fri 11=ras 12= Las 13=Con 14=Se 15=Cu 16=En 17= Cias

-Twilight.- Lee toda las silabas que dejo- Te metes en mi camino sufriras las consecuencias

-Celestia.- ¿Que quiere decir?

-Twilight.- No se pero hay que tener cuidado

_**ESTO CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Secretos

**Secretos**

Luego del alboroto de los 17 cuerpos, twilight decide irse y llevarse las pistas para examinarlas y estudiarlas a fundo,junto lo recolectado con discort no habia mas nadie que aportara a la busque

**del asesino...Se desicieron de los cuerpos al momento del asesinato** **para no dejar pistas para que nadie mas supiera de lo ocurrido del castillo, los 3 investigadores aun seguian a salvo luego de lo ocurrido, se encontraban en la habitacion secreta,oculta y protegida por magia**

_-Al momento de twilight llega a casa examina las pistas y empieza a buscar libros con el idioma esxtraño que nadie sabia que era ni, ni sabia de donde provino, solo sabiamos que el asesino la escribio con ese idioma_

-Twilight empieza a buscar en cada libro pero no encuentra nada sobre el idioma extraño que escribio el asesino

-Pero twilight sabia que el acertijo que le dijo discort era la clave para descubrir que era lo que decia, pero ella no entendia

-"No hace falta ver con los ojos en estado normal, confia en el cristal"-Se preguntaba twilight ¿que significaba?

Spike. -

-Oye twilight, deberias tomarte un descanso para que te relajes

Twilight.-

-Responde un poco cansada-¡NO!,Spike...Lo siento pero es mi deber descubrir ese extraño idioma

Spike.-

-A lo que responde- Y que tal si no es un idioma... Que tal si son nada mas palabras

Twilight.-

-Recapacita por lo que le dije spike-...Quizas tengas razon,quizas no,pero lo que se es que no es nada facil

Spike.-

-Pero que tal si es nada mas que algo tonto, ¿entiendes?...

Twilight.-

-Si entiendo spike, pero eso no es asi de facil

Spike.-

-Bien ya me arte...Spike al ver que no combencia a twilight se va a su mini-cama a descansar un poco

_-Cuando el pequeño dragon se va a descansar repentinamente tocan la puerta...Tras escuchar la puerta,twilight se dirigio a abrirla_

Twilight.-

-Abre la puerta para ver quien es...al abrir la puerta se encuentra a suki el chico misterioso

Suki.-

-Hola twilight, mil disculpa por llegar repentinamente a tu casa pero solo queria saber si estas bien...

Twilight.-

-Sorprendida y le pregunta ¿Por que dices eso?

Suki.-

-Por que escuche que estuvo el asesino en el castillo y mato guardias

Twilight.-

-Se sorprendo y se pregunta ¿como es que supo sobre los guardias muertos, y como se dio de cuenta?-Hey suki ¿como supiste sobre los asesinatos?

Suki.-

-No lo supe, es obvio ese asesino mata siempre el numero de veces que quiere enviar un mensaje, osea que el mata depende el numero de silabas que tenga el mensaje

Twilight.-

-¿Y como supiste del mensaje que me dejo?

Suki.-

-Eso tampoco lo supe, es obvio.. ¿no lo ves?.. ese asesino cuando alguien se trata de meter en su camino siempre deja mensajes de advertencia

Twilight.-

-Responde una cosa ¿y como supiste que yo trato de meterme , osea que intento pararle?

Suki.-

-Es facil, recuerda que tu me dijiste eso, y antes que me preguntes como se bastante de esas cosas es por que yo era un antiguo investigador de asesinatos, pertenecia al grupo ALFA

Twilight.-

-Twilight se sorprende de lo listo que era el chico misterioso y se sorprende a un mas de que el pertenecia a un grupo de investigadores Y ALFA

Suki.-

-Bueno solo era eso, gracias por su tiempo señorita twilight

Twilight.-

-Antes de irse le dice enseguida-ESPERA! necesito tu ayuda

Suki.-

-¿De que?

Twilight.-

-En unas pistas que me dijo el asesino.. ten aqui estan-Twilight le da las pistas-

Suki.-

-Ve las pistas y lee las palabras que dicen- ¿Nerapse es on y Narapacse on?

Twilight.-

-Si eso solo habia en lo que decia en ese papel

Suki.-

-Veo que eso lo tienes a averiguar tu

Twilight.-

-¿Por que todo el mundo me dice casi lo mismo?

Suki.-

-Solo te dire un acertijo " No hace falta ver con los ojos en estado normal, confia en el cristal"

Twilight.-

-Es el mismo acerijo que ya me digeron-Confusa-

Suki..-

-Bueno te lo pondre mas facil, lo que dice un amigo es realmente el acetijo

Twilight.-

-Confunsa incluso mas de lo que dijo discort-Eso no tiene sentido

Suki.-

-¿Tienes amigas,no?.. que te ayuden,por que yo en verdad no puedo

Twilight.-

-Justamente lo que dijo discort... bueno solo una pregunta...¿cual era el grupo alfa?

Suki.-

-Lo siento twilight pero eso ya es clasificado

Twilight.-

-Okey, gracias suki en verdad te lo agradesco

Suki.-

-De nada, si me disculpas ire a mi casa a comer

-_Suki al irse twilight piensa y piensa de lo que dijo suki "Lo que dice un amigo es realmente el acertijo" se pregunto que significa_

Twilight.-

-Rayos esto es algo in-logico, suspensivo e imprevisto.. que es no tiene sentido lo que me dicen pero tendre que pedir ayuda a mis amigas para poder descubrirlo.. ademas, ¿cual fue el grupo alfa y por que no me lo quizo decir? no lo se pero algo me trae mala espina

_**ESTO CONTINUARA...**_


	6. ACLARACIONES

**ACLARACIONES **

**Twilight des pues de irse suki reflexiona de lo que le dijo "Lo que dice un amigo es realmente el acertijo" no sabe lo que significa ni sabe que fue el escuadron ALFA tantos misterios sin resolver hacen que la capeza de twilight gire sin parar  
**

_Twilight se recuesta un rato en su cama pensando en lo que le dijo suki sobre el acertijo  
_

Twilight.-

-Suspira profundamente- Vaya no puedo creerlo que tenga tantas cosas en la cabeza; Acertijos, misterio y amenazas ¿Cuando va a parar? y no quiero que lastimen a mis amigas por una estupides de asesino

Spike.-

-Twilight por favor ya deja de hablar intento descansar

Twilight.-

-Se levanta y mira a spike-Lo siento spike pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso y en mis amigas

Spike.-

-Escucha que tocan la puerta- ¿Quien sera?

Twilight.-

-No lo se-Se asoma por la ventana y ve que es rarirty con fluttershy,applajack,rainbow y pinkie pie-Ooohh vaya mira spike son las chicas

Twilight.-

-Baja para abriles la puerta- Hola chicas ¿y eso que estan haciendo aqui?-Se pregunta alegremente

Applejack.-

-Tenemos que decirte algunas cosas pero primero dejanos pasar twilight aqui afuera no es seguro

_Twilight las deja pasar y se relajan_

Twilight.-

-Se voltea y mira a applajack- Bien dime ¿que pasa?

Applejack.-

-Baja la mirada muy triste- No encuentro a applaboom

Twilight.-

-Sorprendida-¡QUE!

Rarity.-

Y no esta mi pequeña hermanita-Lloriquiendo un poco-

RainbowDash.-

-Y yo no encuentro a scootaloo

Twilight.-

¿COMO ES ESO PISIBLE?

Applejack.-

-No lo sabemos pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que no estaban y el que las secuestro dejo esto "Portal negativo C" me preocupe aun mas asi que buscamos casa por casa para ver si estaban jugando

Fluttershy.-

-Y no las encontramos

PikiePie.-

-Se dirigio twilight un poco triste- Siii, a si que fuimos a buscarte para ver si las tenias

Twilight.-

-No, no estan aqui

Applejack.-

-Dios mios twilight estoy muy preocupado y big y la abuela tambien, no se que vamos hacer si no la encontramos

Rarity.-

-Y mi hermana donde estara mi pequela sweetie belle-Empieze a llorar dramaticamente-

Fluttershy.-

-Se acerca a rarirty para consolarla-

RainbowDash.-

-Vamos chicas no se desanimen ahora el punto es encontrarlas y traerlas sanas y salvas

Fluttershy.-

-Rainbow dash tiene razon, no tenemos que perder la cordura

Twilight.-

-Tiene razon pero pienso que todo esto deber estar relacionado con el acertijo y el misterio del escucadron ALFA

Appeljack.-

-¿De que hablas twilight?

Twilight.-

-Vengan les explico ahorita mismo

_Twilight al explicarle sobre el acertijo y el chico nuevo que menciono que pertenecia al grupo de investigadores ALFA y no quizo decir nada sobre ello todas sintieron como una pisca de suspenso y de misterio _

RainbowDash.-

-Se alarmo demaciado con el chico nuevo- ¿EN DONDE ESTA ESE NUEVO PARA PATEARLE EL TRASERO?

Twilight.-

-Calma rainbow dash ese chico aun que sea me ayudo y no sabemos nada de el

Applejack.-

-Twilight tiene razon rainbow no podemos acusarlo de algo que no sabemos todavia

Twilight.-

-Pero me dijo sobre el pertenecia al escucadron ALFA

Spike.-

-Spike escucha toda la conversacion escondido y sale-¿Escucadron ALFA? yo habia leido un libro sobre eso

Twilight.-

-¿En serio, DONDE?-Se sorprende de lo que le dijo spike sobre el libro-

Spike.-

-Ya lo busco-Empieza a buscar entre los libros-

PinkiePie.-

-Se pone frente al espejo y hace muecas-

Rarity.-

-Ve a pinkie-Pinkie, eso es inapropiado para esta situacion en la que estamos

Twilight..-

-Twilight ve que pinkie esta jugando con el espejo-No espera, PINKIE ERES UNA GENIO!

PinkiePie.-

-Pues claro que lo soy, ¿que no ves las caras que hago?

RainbowDash.-

-Si, vaya caras que haces pinkie

Twilight.-

-No me refiero, me refiero al espejo!

Applejack.-

-¿A que te refieres con el espejo?

Twilight.-

-Que el acetijo que me dijo discort y suki creo que ya la decifre-Escribe en una hoja de papel las palabras que dijeron los investigadores-

Twilight.-

-A ver-coloca la hoja con las palabras de los investigadores que dijeron y dice "Nerapes es on=No se separen y Narapacse on=No escaparan"- Con que eso era! y lo que me dijo suki que "Lo que dice un amigo es realmente el acertijo" es cuando spike me dijo " que tal ves no sea un idioma si no palabras" tenia razon, gracias spike no me di de cuenta

Spike.-

-De nada-saca el libro-Hey ya encontre en libro

Applejack.-

-Bien twilight pero eso me trae mala espina de lo que dijo en esas letras

Twilight.-

-Eso hay que dejarlo atras pero primero hay que leer el libro

Spike.-

-Bien twilight-Abre el libre en la pagina del escuadron ALFA-

_**ESTO CONTINUARA...**_


	7. El Escuadron ALFA

**El Escuadron ALFA**

Spike abre el libro suspensivamente en la pagina del escuadron ALFA pagina 100...

Spike.-

-Lee el titulo- Bien chicas, atentas el titulo es "El Escuadron Perdido"

Twilight.-

-Se dirige a spike para verificas el nombre- ¿El escuadron perdido?

Applejack.-

-¿Y eso en que nos va ayudar a buscar a appleboom?-Les dice un poco confusa sobre el tema-

Twilight.-

-Por que talvez alla algo importante

RainbowDash.-

-Dejen de hablar y lean el libros-Un poco enojada-

Spike.-

-Bien...-Empieza a leer; El Escadron Perdido: Se dice que unos viajeros o investigadores, exploradores en busca de misterios y joyas e misterios se les ocurrio visitar un templo y no sabian que ese templo era su lugar de muerte. El espiritu aventurero de los viajeros al ver la oportunidad de ir al templo en busca de la "Piedra Divina Maldita" no rechazaron la oportunidad de buscarla, ya en el templo se dice que tuvieron que pasar trampas, acertijos e incluso ver a la muerte cara a cara, los investigadores se dice que al llegar a la piedra su alma fue absorbida por la "Piedra Divina Maldita" y su control de su cuerpos... No hubo ningun sobreviviente, ni se sabe los nombres de los investigadores ni el numero que eran pero si sabian una cosa, su alma fue obligada a bagar por el templo...-Al spike termniar de leer se da de cuenta que falta una pagina-

Spike.-

-Chicas, eso es todo lo que sale el resto esta en la otra pagina que arrancaron

Rarity.-

-Me van a disculpar, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto

Twilight.-

-Voltea a mirar a rarity- Creeme rarity esto tiene tanto que ver como las desaparicion de appleboom,scootaloo y sweetie belle

Applejack.-

-¿Y como explicas esa nota que dice "Portal Negativo C"?

Twilight.-

-Eso si que no se applejack, pero debe estar en la otra parte de la pagina que arrancaron

RainbowDash.-

-¿Y como se supone que la encontraremos?-Le dice dirigiendoce a twilight como sabelotodo-

Twilight.-

-No se, ¿creen que lo se todo? ademas despues de las notas que deciframos hay que estar mas unidas por lo que dice

Applejack.-

-Se acerca a twilight- Tienes razon twilight,pero si no las buscamos quizas no la volvamos a encontrar nunca

Rarity.-

-Appljack tiene razon twilight, necesitamos encontrarlas a tiempo

RainbowDash.-

-Entonces ya esta echo, siganme

Twilight.-

-Se altera bastante-¡NOOOO! No lo hagan, saben que va a pasar si salen, tenemos que estar juntas eso dice el papel que dejo el asesino...

Applejack.-

-Lo siento twilight pero no dejare sola a ¡appleboom!-Sale de la casa de twilight junto con fluttershy, rarity, pinkie pie y rainbow dash-

Fluttershy.-

-Se voltea y mira a twilight- No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien

PinkiePie.-

-Asi es... Y cuando volvamos traere pastel

_Se van y twilight se queda en la casa preocupada y triste con spike sabiendo que el asesino esta asechando a cualquiera.._

Twilight.-

-Se tira al suelo triste- Oh ¿ahora que vamos hacer spike?

Spike.-

-No lo se, pero ojala no les pase nada...

**_ESTO CONTINUARA..._**


	8. Desapariciones

**Desapariciones **

**Despues de que las amigas de twilight se fueran en busca de appleboom,scootaloo y sweetie belle, pasaron 2 dias que no han regresado, twilight ve que no regresan y se preocupa mucho y se pregunta que les abra pasado e si fue el asesino que las agarro... no lo sabe pero esto cada vez se ponen algo peligroso **

Twilight.-

-Se dirige a spike preocupada- Spike ¿ahora que hacemos?,¿ en donde estaran las demas?

Spike.-

-Se dirige a twilight un poco sin saber nada en la sitiacion- Vamos twilight, no te pongas asi, no te deprimas recuerda que si no han dicho que estan desaparecidas

Twilight.-

\- Esta bien spike -Abre el periodico para ver la seccion de noticias-

Twilight.-

-Empieza a leer el periodico y lee una parte que dice; "Encuentran un sombrero, pelos color rosado, rosado claro, morado y arcoiris"- Twilight al leer el articulo se impacto tanto que del tiro se desmayo-

Spike.-

-Intenta despertar a spike, despues de 3 minutos de tratar de despertarla se cansa y le lanza una cubeta con agua-

Twilight.-

-Se despierta por la cubeta de agua- ¿Que paso spike?-Pregunta muy confundida-

Spike.-

-Te desmayaste por la noticia

Twilight.-

-Perdon spike pero no pude contenerme

Spike.-

-Lo se, pero hay que tranquilizarnos no tienes que desmayarte asi no mas

Twilight.-

-Se entristece- Lo se spike, pero no pude, no pude tratar de no desmayarme sabiendo que mis amigas estan perdidas

Spike.-

-Le dice a twilight tratando de consolarla- Lo se pero no es tu culpa, tu les dijiste que no salieran pero ellas salieron igualmente

Twilight.-

-Lo se spike pero en parte es mi culpa por no acompañarlas en la busqueda..-Se tira al suelo lloriquenado- SOY UNA TONTA!

Spike.-

-Se acerca y empieza a acariarle la melen- Tranquila twilight no llores, solo hay que levantarnos con la frente en alto y empezar a buscar

Twilight.-

-Se levanta con animos- Gracias spike, se que contigo voy a contar...-Cuando tocan la puerta de twilight,va a abrirla-

Twilight.-

-Al abrir la puerta- Ohh hola suki...

Suki.-

-Hola twilight, vine cuanto antes cuando supe lo de la desaparicion de tus amigas

Twilight.-

-¿Y como supiste,mas bien... sabes cuales son mis amigas?

Suki.-

-Por que las vi entrando a tu casa hace como 2 dias... ¿Me dejas pasar?

Twilight.-

-Claro-*Deja pasar a suki*-Ponte comodo

Suki.-

-Gracias, ¿y el dragon?

Spike.-

-Dime -se pregunta un poco asustado-

Suki.-

-Aahhh veo que ya no me tienes miedo

Spike.-

-Por supuesto que no, ahora ya no te tengo miedo..

Suki.-

-Le sonrie a spike- Maravilloso

Spike.-

-Se asusta un poco de la sonrisa de suki-

Twilight.-

-Suki ya que estas aqui explicame bien ¿quienes estaban en el escuadron ALFA? por que vi un libro que contaba la historia del escucadron ALFA y decia que no hubo sovrevivientes

Suki.-

-¿Eso decia el libro?, vaya twilight te has puesto a investigar bien,pero no te puedo decir nada de esas cosas

Twilight.-

-Tambien decia que la piedra tomo las almas de los investigadores y las hacia bagar por el templo

Suki.-

-Mmmmm interesante...

Spike.-

-¿Como que interesante? si eso en verdad paso ¿como es que estas aqui?

Suki.-

-Jajajajaa, lo siento pero no les puedo decir nada de eso

Twilight.-

-Ya que no nos puede dar nada de pista, entonces dime... ¿que es el Portal Negativo C?

Suki.-

-Bien, el Portal Negativo C es una clase de puerta haci otra dimension o otra parte del mundo que no conocemos, se dice que hay esta el templo pero no me acuerdo de nada

Twilight.-

-¿Y donde queda eso?

Suki.-

-Lo siento twilight pero hasta hay te puedo decir, bueno eso es todo hasta la proxima-Se levanta y se va-

Twilight.-

-Ahora que spike

Spike.-

-No lo se, pero ese sujeto me trae mala espina, no me agrada para nada, ni tiene sentido que siga vivo si pertenecia al escucadron ALFA

Twilight.-

-Tienes razon spike, pero creo que eso se aclara cuando encontremos la otra pagina y como llegar al Portal Negativo C

Spike.-

-Tienes razon, buscare en los libros para ver si encuentro algo de ese portal

Twilight.-

-Esta bien spike, espero que mis amigas esten bien

_**ESTO CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Bosque de los lamentos

**Bosque de los lamentos  
**

**Despues de la aparicion de suki y lo que dijo twilight estaba dudosa y spike pero como no tenian mucha informacion y no podian dudar en nada que no saabian asi si que decidieron en buscar en los libros **

Twilight.-

\- Le dice a spike buscando entre los libros- Bien spike, busca los libros que no esten a simple vista- Dice buscando libros por libros-

Spike.-

\- ¿Osea que busque los libros que esten ocultos?- Dice mientras agarraba la escalera para buscar los libros-

Twilight.-

\- Exacto, busca los que no se vean tan facil quizas asi encontramos algo, pero busca algo que tenga que ver con lo relacionado de misterios o lugares e pasadisos

Spike.-

\- okey- Empieza a buscar detras de los libros-  
_  
Luego de una busqueda de casi una hora encontraron un libro que quizas les ayude _

Twilight.-

\- Abre el libro y empieza a buscar tema por tema. De tanto twilight buscar al fin encontro un tema relacionado con el Portal y como llegar a el-

Twilight.-

\- Mira ¡spike! algo por fin que no dice sobre como llegar al portal

Spike.-

\- Se dirige a twilight para ver el libro- Si tiene razon, dice que es por el bosque de los lamentos

Twilight.-

\- ¿El bosque de los lamentos?- Se pregunta confundida por que no conocia ningun bosque llamado "El bosque de los lamentos"-

Spike.-

\- No lo se, Seguire leyendo -Sigue leyendo y encuentra algo sobre lo relacionado como llegar al bosque y una pagina sobresaliente en el libros-

Spike.-

\- Mira twilight, escucha como hay que llegar, dice; Que el pasadizo esta oculto un lugar remoto donde se unen tres estrellas

Twilight.-

\- Osea que la clave esta en la constelaciones, perfecto tres estrellas... hay tres estrellas que se forman debajo de la biblioteca

Spike.-

\- ¿Osea, que el pasadizo esta aqui?

Twilight.-

\- Parace que si spike y dime que dice en esa pagina sobresaliente

Spike.-

\- Se sorprendo con lo que lee- MIRA TWILIGHT, es la segunda pagina del libro del esucadron ALFA

Twilight.-

\- ¿Que estas esperando? LEELA

Spike.-

\- Empieza a leer; Se dice que uno de los investigadores logro dominar la piedra y se fuciono con ella, al hacer eso el portal se cerro por miles de años, (Calculamos que fue hace 3 mil años) Logro obtener poderes que ni celestia podia con el, ni siquiera el rey del caos "Discort"

Twilight.-

\- ¿Eso es todo spike?

Spike.-

\- Si asi es twilight, tambien dice que el pasadizo se abrira es en la noche y de hay por nuestra cuenta

Twilight.-

\- Bien, spike prepara las cosas para ir al Bosque de los lamentos

Spike.-

\- Okey twilight

_Spike prepara las cosas junto con twilight y esperaron a la noche con su equipo, ya en la noche estaban listos_

Twilight.-

\- Le dice spike suspensiva- ¿Listo spike?

Spike.-

\- Responde algo nervioso- Listo twilight, estoy preparado para rescatar a los demas... Oye twilight ¿y celestia?

Twilight.-

\- Me temo que no nos podra ayudar spike, ella ni sabe que esta pasando y es mejor no decirle nada

_Twilight de habrar llego la hora y se metio al sotano para el pasadizo  
Entraron al pasadizo y se encontraron en un lugar muy escalofriante y humedo_

**ESTO CONTINUARA...**


	10. La Ciudad Perdida

**La Ciudad Perdida  
**

**Lugar desconocido, extraña sensacion que sentia twilight al llegar al bosque oculto donde se encontraba el portal hacia el templo, uno de los lugares prohibidos de toda equestria. Se encontraban es un lugar humedo, escalofriantes con ganas de devolverse pero la sensacion de explorar y encontrar a sus amigas y a sus hermanas le permitian seguir adelante.**

Twilight.-

\- Caminan al lado de spike por el bosque- Por celestia spike, esto es escalofriante

Spike.-

-Pisa algo pegajoso- Que asco, pise algo

Twilight.-

\- No te desconcentres spike, necesitamos encontrar ese portal rapido

Spike.-

\- Sigue caminando y mientras caminaba arrastraba el pie para quitarse esa cosas pegajosa-

Twilight.-

\- Sigue caminando junto con spike el bosque, caminan alrededor de 5 minutos a ese tiempo escuchan unas vocez que dicen "Alejense, alejense"... Al escuchar esas voces twilight se altera y se asusta- ¿Quien anda hay?- Dice asustada-

Twilight.-

\- Twilight ve que no le respondian y siguian diciendo le los mismo, no le presto atencion y siguio caminando con spike-

Twilight.-

\- Luego de un rato caminando con spike encuentran un letrero en el suelo muy viejo que dice; Bienvenidos a la ciudad entre el bosque

Spike.-

\- Al ver el letrero en el suelo- ¿Ciudad entre el bosque?

Twilight.-

\- Se asombra por el hallasgo- Spike, ENCONTRAMOS LA CIUDAD PERDIDA!- Dice con emocion-

Spike.-

\- ¿Ciudad perdida?- Dice spike confundido-

Twilight.-

\- Asi es spike, la ciudad que se dice que fue tragada por un portal

**ATENCION: La ciudad perdida antes era un lugar como ponyville pero esta fue tragada hace miles de años, todos se preguntaron en donde estaba pero nadie logro encontrarla **

Spike.-

\- Espera un momento twilight, ese portal ¿no crees que sea en portal negativo?

Twilight.-

\- Creo que si spike, ahora todo esta claro... Caminemos para ver que encontramos

_Al entrar a la ciudad, estaba en ruinas, destruida y sin vida. Habia pedazos de hueso tiradas en el suelos y alrededor del area que se encontraba twilight y spike _

Twilight.-

\- Ve todas las cosas que pasaron aqui, casa destruidas, huesos de ponys muertos, y se imagino como fue sus vidas- Que triste spike

Spike.-

\- Si lo se, este lugar me da escalofrios, pero recuerda que estamos aqui para encontrar el portal

Twilight.-

\- Si yo se- Ve algo que iluminaba al final de una casa en ruinas- Spike mira, debe ser hay

Spike.-

\- Ve en lugar donde se fijaba twilight- Bien, vamos entonces

_Twilight y spike fueron a ver y cuando pasaron la casa en ruinas, tenia razon twilight, era el portal el famoso "Portal Negatibo C" por que le llamaban asi, no lo sabia pero de seguro lo descubrira al pasar el portal, y sus amigas tambien pueden ser que esten hay... El peligro que les espera ¿sera la grande?_

_**ESTO CONTINUARA...**_


	11. El Misterio Del Asesino

**El Misterio Del Asesino**

**Twilight y spike se encontraban al frente del portal, solo es cruzarlo y llegaban al templo, pero algo les decia que no lo cruzaran pero la necesidad de rescatar a sus amigas les llamaba asi que twilight cruzo el portal. Al cruzarlo se encuentra en una empecie de mundo estraño... Islas flotando ¡NI SI QUIERA HABIA SOL! En eso entonces vieron el templo.. al frente de ellos y rarezas, animales flotando cosas que no se ven normalmente**

Twilight.-

\- Nerviosa le dice a spike- Bueno spike, aqui estamos ahora entremos al templo

Spike.-

\- ¿Estas segura que volveremos?- Le dice a twilight nervioso y asustado-

Twilight.-

\- ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?. Venga claro que volveremos

Spike.-

\- Okey twilight ¿pero como entraremos?

Twilight.-

\- Cuando de repente ve que se abre una puerta- Mira spike, parece que quiere que entremos

Spike.-

\- Esto me da mala espina

Twilight.-

\- Hay que hacerlo spike recuerda que no hay marcha atras

_Spike recapacita y camina hacia el templo con twilight, al entrar a la puerta que se habrio se encontraban en una habitacion oscura, tan oscura como la noche sin luna y el dia sin sol. Cuanto eso se ve una luz en forma de puerta, twilight al ver eso quieria seguir pero spike no seguia diciendo que era mala espina_

Twilight.-

\- Al entrar ve unos ponys encadenados cuanto se fija bien eran sus amigas y sus hermanas- ¡CHICAS!- Grita desesperada-

Appejack.-

\- Twilight ES UNA TRAMPA

_Twilight al escuchar eso repentinamente se cierra la puerta en la cual entraron y otra vez la oscuridad, pasaron como 20 segundos y repentinamente se prendieron unos velones. Twilight se fija junto con spike un trono al final en forma de calabera-piedra _

Twilight.-

\- ¿QUIEN ANDA HAY?, MUESTRATE

Anonimo sentado en el trono.-

\- Tardaste demasiado, ¿no crees?- Dice con un totno aburrido-

Twilight.-

\- ¿QUIEN ERES POR QUE CAPTURASTE A MIS AMIGAS?

Anonimo sentado en el trono.-

\- Pues yo soy...- Dice con una sonrisa que apenas twilight veia- Yo soy el dios de la oscuridad, o mejor llamado en tu patetico mundo "El asesino" JAJAJAJA

Twilight.-

\- TUUUUU!, Maldito degenerado!

Applejack.-

\- Twilight no lo tentes el es peligroso... mira a rainbow que le paso cuando lo reto

Twilight.-

\- Ve y se fija que rainbow esta amarrada sin posibilidad de moverse y ni podia ver, esta llena de cortadas- NOOO! RAINBOW DASH- Grita desesperada-

Applejack.-

\- Las unicas que se podieron salvar de una tortura, es pinkie flutter y yo, del resto las torturo pero mas a rainbow

Twilight.-

\- Dirige la mirada hacia el dios oscuro- Tuuu.. esto lo vas a pagar

DiosOscuro.-

\- Ja! Como si pudieras con migo

Twilight.-

\- Le lanza un rayo al dios oscuro-

DiosOscuro.-

\- Lo agarra con su boca y se lo come- ¿Eso es todo?

Twilight.-

\- Rayos, ¿como hiciste eso?

DiosOscar.-

\- Tu no estas aqui por eso, tu estas aqui por otra cosa y lo se

Twilight.-

\- Bien estoy aqui para que me digas por que matas y por que secuestraste a mis amigas, eso y el portal el templo, la alcaracion del escuadron ALFA, por que llaman a la ciudad perdida el bosque de los lamentos y por que desaparecio la ciudad

DiosOscuro.-

\- Vaya, aprovechaste la ocacion, brillante pero tonto... bueno te lo dire. La de la matansa es facil,yo mataba por sus almas, las agarraba y las hago bagar por el bosque. Tus amigas las secuestre para que viniera celestia para combrar mi venganza pero me di de cuenta que ibas a venir tu asi que no me importo. El portal Negativo C es la representacion de un mundo alterno maligno algo asi como lo opuesto que eres. Eso es todo no te digo mas nada por que va contra mis reglas

Twilight.-

\- No me importa, solo quiero que las dejes en paz y las liberes

DiosOscuro.-

\- ¿Que me daras a cambio?OOOhhhh espera mucho mejor... ¿por que no tenemos una batalla?

Twilight.-

\- No si antes decirme! y ¿que venganza?

DiosOscuro.-

\- Bien, pero igual nadie te creera. La verdad el escadron ALFA es obvio que era un grupo de investigadores estaba conformada por 4 personas, un dia cuando celestia nos dio una mision; Encontrar la ciudad. Desde entonces era deber nuestro encontrar la ciudad, cuando descubrimos un pasadizo que nos llevo,l rapidamente fuimos a ver que paso y cuando llegamos la ciudad estaba destruida no habia nadie, ni siquiera rastro en donde estaban, pero si sabia una cosa, se escuchaban voces que decian; "Alejate" no le paremos y seguimos adelante cuando seguimos encontramos un templo misterioso cuando nos dimos cuenta era el templo de la leyenda de la Piedra Divina Maldita nos llenamos de emocion y entramos pero sin saber que nos tocaria acertijos, trampas.. pero da igual, al pasar todo eso nos encontramos en esta misma habitacion donde nos encontramos ahora vimos la piedra pero al tocarla nos consumio a todos pero execto a uno... osea yo, a mi me eligio como guardian cuado di a entender que las voces de la ciudad eran una llamada de avertencia era muy tarde, desde ese entonces me tuve que hacer cargo de todo y vi con ganas de hacer pagar a celestia por avernos enviado a este sitio tan horrible y entonces le di nombre a la ciudad "El bosque de los lamentos"

Twilight.-

\- Vaya, vaya historia suki, pero sabes que la vengaza no es buena solo mirate

DiosOscuro.-

\- Bueno, ya elige como quieres que sea la pelea, no mejor di a ¿quien quieres como aliado? y lo hago aparecer

Twilight.-

\- A MIS AMIGAS!

DiosOscuro.-

Oh lo siento twilight, pero no puedo tiene que ser alguien como celestia

Twilight.-

\- Ya elegi muy bien

DiosOscuro.-

\- Bien como quieres, ten a tus amigas ya no las necesito- Libera con su magia a las amigas de twilight-

Appleajack-

\- Gracias twilight, pero creo que no te seremos de mucha ayuda

_Cuando de repente celestia, luna y discort aparecen de la nada_

Clestia.-

\- Tu reino acabo suki

Twilight.-

\- CELESTIA ¿COMO ES QUE ESTA AQUI?-Sorprendida-

Celestia.-

\- Spike nos aviso cuando no te diste cuenta

Spike.-

\- Asi es twilight, pero eso fue antes que salieramos

Discort.-

\- A si que tu eres el dios de la oscuridad, vaya no pareces tan peligroso

DiosOscar.-

\- Ve a discort con una sonrisa- ¿Y por que no me retas haber si no soy tan peligroso como dices?

Celestia.-

\- Basta suki, esto no tiene que ser asi

DiosOscuro.-

\- JA! Por favor para mi si tiene que ser asi, por culpa de tu pereza y por no mover ese estupido culo estoy aqui como estoy

Discort/Luna.-

\- Aguantan la risa-

Celestia.-

\- Veo que no tengo otra opcion que utilizar los elementos con tigo

DiosOscuro.-

\- Hay por favo, eso no te servira para nada, ya soy mas fuerte que esos elementos de la amistad

Twilight.-

\- Eso lo veremos

Celestia.-

\- Aparta a twilight del camino- No twiliight dejamelo a mi, fue culpa mia todo esto dejame remediarlo

Twilight.-

\- Pero pricesa celestia

Celestia.-

\- Ya te dije twilight, vete ahora mismo

DiosOscuro.-

\- Que momento, si tu dices que es culpa tuya ¿por que luna y discort estan con tigo?

Celestia.-

\- No es problema tuyo...- Le lanza un hechizo y no le pasa nada- ¿Pero que?

DiosOscuro.-

\- Que patetico, demaciado...

Luna.-

Pagara por eso, Hermana los elementos- Al sacar los elementos derepente se debanesen y aparecen al lado de suki-

DiosOscuro.-

\- Gracias por los elemento, esto lo pondre en mi colecion

Celestia.-

\- IMPOSIBLE!

Twilight.-

\- Al ver que estaban peleando se da de cuenta que al otro pasillo que al final que encuentra un cristal- ¿Que no sera la piedra?- Dice caminando hacia el crital-

Twilight.-

\- Al llegar al final donde se encontraba la piedra lo agarra con su magia para que la piedra no la consumiera y camina donde estaba el dios oscuro- El suki ¿esto es tuyo?

DiosOscuro.-

\- Si veo que encontraste la piedra

Twilight.-

\- Asi es, si no nos llevas a equestria lo rompo

DiosOscuro.-

\- Bien pero si lo haces dejare de existir yo y ustedes, ya que el cristal es que mantiende con vida el templo y el portal negativo

Twilight.-

\- Twilight. ve que esta dificil la situacion- No me importa! LO HARE!

DiosOscuro.-

\- Veo que no tendre opcion- Suspira- Bien ¿que quieres que te de para que me des la piedra?

Twilight.-

\- Que nos lleves otra vez a equestria y revivas a los muertos

DiosOscuro.-

\- Por favor, eso igualito lo iba hacer, en conclusion esto lo estaba haciendo como un juego, solo queria ver a celestia preocupada y con miedo pero lo logre, asi que no me importa nada de lo que hacen los enviare otra vez a la normalidad- Utiliza un hechizo reversible y envia a twilight y a sus amigas y a celestia,luna y a discort a donde pertenecen junto con los elemento-

**_Esquertia-PonyVille-casa de twilight_**

Twilight.-

_-Twilight, appleajack,rarity,pinkie,flutter,rainbow,appleboom,scootaloo,sweetie belle,celestia,luna,discort al fin podian descansar en paz ya que todo habia terminado pero les dejo un regalito para que pensara.. "Lo hacia por juego" ¿que clase de pony mata solo por juego? esto nos da a entender que si el quiziera podria gobernar a equestria sin problemas_, _pero que mas se va hacer solo era solitario en ese mundo con esa piedra que lo volvia loco en total era un misterio __- Firma el libro..._-

PinkiePie.-

\- Le grita afuera de la casa de twilight- TWILIGHT, SAL A JUGAR CON NOSOTRAS, no te quedes escribiendo otra vez...

Twilight.-

\- Se asoma por la ventana- Traquila pinkie ya voy solo dejame terminar una cosa mas con el libro

PinkiePie.-

\- Okey pero apresutare que se acabon los pasteles

Twilight.-

\- Termina de firmar el libro y lo cierra... Levanta el libro con su magia y lee el titulo del libro... "El Mistero Del Asesino"... Con este libro sabran que paso con la ciudad y todo el misterio que ocurrio alguna ves que PonyVille... Bueno ya termine ahora bajare a jugar con mis amigas!

**_FIN..._**


End file.
